


Drawings

by forever_doodling_tardises



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ableist Language, Based On A Headcanon I Can't Find, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Gen, Slurs, ableist slurs, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_doodling_tardises/pseuds/forever_doodling_tardises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James had always liked drawing. Dead things, mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawings

James sat down on the damp bench at the indoor pool, taking his sketchbook and some drawing instruments out of his bookbag. He recalled a cat he’d seen a week ago in the courtyard - fur a little mangy, eyes wide open. He started to sketch the outline of an eye, pupil but a slit.

This was what he did. This was where he was comfortable.

An hour later, he heard footsteps approaching. He didn’t look up; he knew what was coming.

“Hey, freak!” Now he looked up. Carl Powers and about five of his ‘friends’. “Drawing more dead stuff? What are you gonna draw next? Your brain?” The group laughed at the rather lame joke, Carl advancing on James.

“Go away,” James whispered, blood boiling. “Go away, or I’ll be drawing you next.”

“You little psycho,” Carl sneered. Turning to his friends, he shouted maliciously, “Little psycho says he’s gonna kill me!” His companions guffawed. One of them, a blond boy with a ratlike nose, said, “C’mon, Carl. He’s just goin’ to run to mummy.”

Carl stared at the boy who had spoken, then slowly turned back to James. “You gonna run to mummy? Huh, Jimmy?” He snatched the sketchbook from James’ hands and tossed it into the rubbish bin. “How about now?”

James had been angry before. Now he was struggling not to cry. He took off running, shoes sliding on the floor as he made for the exit. He heard a shout behind him, accompanied by laughter. “Freak!”

•••

James had had enough. He hadn’t been bluffing. Carl laughed at him, so he was going to make sure Carl didn’t laugh ever again. And when he was done with it, he would draw Carl.

That isn’t quite what happened. He never got a chance to look at the body except briefly, but he got the shoes. He got the shoes, and he kept them - a souvenir. _Here is what happens when you laugh at James Moriarty_. And he drew them.


End file.
